23 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 52, Ze względu na Pete'a (Watch Over Me ep. 52, For Pete's Sake); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 06:00 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 53, Śpij spokojnie (Watch Over Me ep. 53, Sleep in Safety); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 06:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Odpoczywaj Domisiu; program dla dzieci 08:30 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Żabi książę, odc. 9 (Donald the Frog Prince); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Camp Rock (Camp Rock) 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:00 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Maskotka, odc. 11 (Mascot love); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:30 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Świry - odc. 7 (Psych, ep. 7, Who Ya Gonna Call?); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:55 Winnetou - Winnetou i król nafty (Ölprinz, Der) 86'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Niemcy, Francja (1965) 15:30 BBC w Jedynce - Z żółwiami przez Pacyfik (A Turtle's Guide to the Pacific) - txt str.777 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:25 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton ; koncert 16:45 Budzimy do życia; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 20; teleturniej 17:55 300 % normy - rozwiązanie konkursu - 11 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 51; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Kłopoty prosiaczka, odc. 23 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Szminka w wielkim mieście - odc. 1 (Lipstick Jungle, ep. 1) kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 16 - Lokalna rewolucja - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Ranczo - odc. 17 - Honor parafii - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:15 Uczta kinomana - Wybrzeże moskitów (Mosquito Coast) 113'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1986) 01:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Nagi lunch (Naked Lunch) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1991) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 12/32 - Koncesja; serial 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 990 Z nim będziesz szczęśliwsza; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 991 Wieści z Lwowa; telenowela TVP 07:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 41; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 617; serial TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 175 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 176 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Doktorologia stosowana - Anestezjologia - odc. 11 (Anesthesiology - odc. 11) - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Recykling - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Mrówki - tajna siła natury (Ants - Nature's Secret Power) - txt str.777 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2007) 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 6 Friuli - Wenecja Julijska. Triest (22); magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Za tym wielbłądem! (Carry on ... follow that camel) 91'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1967) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1574 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 992 Wypadek; telenowela TVP 15:05 Mini Szansa - Doda 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 347 Szpilki w stogu siana; serial TVP 17:10 Brzydula Betty - odc. 33/41 (Ugly Betty s. 2 Bananas for Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (25); teleturniej 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 12 Za murem - txt str.777; serial TVP 21:00 Jutro nie umiera nigdy (Tomorrow Never Dies) - txt str.777 114'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1997) 22:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 23:05 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 24:00 EUROexpress; magazyn 00:05 XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Konfrontacje Teatralne - Lublin 2008; reportaż; 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - wstęp do operetki "Kraina uśmiechu" (podsumowanie cyklu Złota dwunastka operetek i musicali) 01:00 Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - Kraina uśmiechu (Das Land des Lachelns) 99' kraj prod.Niemcy (1974) 02:45 Podejrzane zdjęcia (Snap decision) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 04:10 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:52 Pogoda; STEREO 07:54 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:08 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:39 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:41 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:49 Na wyłączność - Krzysztof Penderecki; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:03 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:51 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 14:02 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:46 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda; STEREO 16:52 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:35 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:31 Gwiazdy sportu - Maciej Zegan; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Kraków; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:59 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:52 Nakarmimy świat, cz. I (We Feed the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:44 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:14 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:15 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:41 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:09 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:28 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Szalony Jack, pirat - odc. 8, serial animowany 6:45 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 21, serial animowany 7:15 Power Rangers - odc. 3, serial sf 7:45 Power Rangers - odc. 4, serial sf 8:15 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 10:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Bolak - odc. 299 10:45 Nacho Libre - komedia obyczajowa 12:40 Pan domu - komedia 14:45 I kto tu rządzi - odc. 46 15:15 Piotr Bałtroczyk na żywo - odc. 8, program rozrywkowy 16:45 Strzał w 10 - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Pierwsza wywiadówka - odc. 300 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Strefa tajemnic - odc. 1, magazyn 20:00 Skazany na śmierć - odc. 56 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 123 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 36 23:05 Gdy zjawią się obcy - film sensacyjny 1:15 Magazyn sportowy 3:15 Tajemnice losu - odc. 48 4:15 Zakazana kamera 5:00 TV Market TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep 8:00 Niania - Fałszywy pieprzyk - odc. 101 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 24 12:50 Jaś Fasola: Nadciąga totalny kataklizm - komedia 14:40 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy 16:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Superniania - reality show 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 25 22:45 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 5 0:00 Krew bohaterów - film sf 1:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:15 Telesklep 2:35 Nic straconego TV 4 5:50 "Montreux Years 2005" - koncert 7:05 Przygody w siodle: Pierwsze kroki - film familijny, Australia 2003 8:35 Nieposkromiona Australia - odc. 19, serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 9:10 Madeline - komedia, Francja, USA 1998 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Być jak ona - Cameron Diaz - odc. 10, USA 2007 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - Farmutil Piła 17:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 3, USA 2008 19:00 Galileo - odc. 70 20:00 Włatcy móch - odc. 63, Polska 2008 20:30 Policyjna opowieść 2 - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1988 22:45 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:45 Strategia kłamstw - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 1:50 Skrzydła - odc. 7, serial komediowy, USA 1992-1993 2:20 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 3:00 "Montreux Years 2005" - koncert 4:00 VIP - program kulturalny 4:25 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1547; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1548; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1549; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1550; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1551; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 599; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Mordziaki - Groźny olbrzym odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 970* - Powód do zazdrości; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. Św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Poznaniu; STEREO 14:15 Dom - odc. 11 Jedenaste : nie wychylaj się ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dole i niedole Ułana Krechowieckiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Skarby nieodkryte - (47); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Pamiątki Wielkiej Miłości; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Polenplus - Kwartalnik o Polsce dla Niemców (Antje Ritter - Jasińska); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Londyńczycy - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 600; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Urodziny odc. 6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Glina - odc. 20; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:55 Szansa na Sukces - Zakopower; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Szkoda gadać - odc. 45; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Kraków; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 600; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Urodziny odc. 6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Glina - odc. 20; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Pamiątki Wielkiej Miłości; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 970* - Powód do zazdrości; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom - odc. 11 Jedenaste : nie wychylaj się ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Dole i niedole Ułana Krechowieckiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Polenplus - Kwartalnik o Polsce dla Niemców (Antje Ritter - Jasińska); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia